the_doctor_who_client_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobs
Hostile Entities - Daleks (Overseers, Commanders, Drones, Miners, Technicians, Fighters) - Cybermen (these are the Cybus Industries Cybermen. The Mondasian/Telosian Cybermen won't be in the mod, and the new CybusMondasian cybermen are considered essentially the Borg to TheIKing, and have been confirmed to not be added) - Cyberdalek (contest winner. It is from an alternate dimension where Mondasian Cybermen were the Cybermen in Doomsday, and the Daleks accepted their proposal to form an alliance. Also, it is unkown any details about this, but the "T" as its visor has something to do with Torchwood. Possibly th alternate dimesnion Torchwood where the Daleks and Mondasian Cybermen formed an alliance to upgrade the universe. Daleks say "Exterminate", and Cybus Cybermen say "Delete". What the Cyberdaleks say wis confirmed to be either "Obliterate", or "Anihilate") - Krillitanes (It is not known for certain if these will appear in the initial release, although they may appear in the Time Vortex) - Zaralok (A shark like alien from the planet Zarala) - Grim Skeletones - Grim Zombies (It is unkown if these crawl out of the coffins/tombstones or not) - Grim Witches - Grim Pumpkins - Weeping Angels (known to appear in the Grim in a strong way. It has been said by TheIKing, "The Grim blows them out of the water", however, they will also appear at other locations and time eras) - Magma Serpent (This has a large portion of the model done in code, allowing for extremely fluid animations) - Faries (from Torchwood) - Pied Piper (From Sarah Jane Adventures. It includes all three forms) - Toclefane (The Master will not appear in this, these Toclefane are just copies of the ones from End Of Time) - Skith (These Skith have been redesigned. It is unkown what their origins are) - Governments (not neccesarily governments, but people who have acquierd a memory matrix crystal and used its power for any purpose. TheIKing has not announced if these will always be hostile, but it is known that at least some of them will) Neutral Entities - Leprichauns - Ood (after the Doctor freed them) - Silurians (these are the modern Silurians. Sea Devils and original Silurians will not be added) - Judoon (their only current purpose is to keep the Adipose population under control) - Cupid (these will try to kill you, however, not intentionally. All they wan is to spread love. Their method for this is to shoot peopl's heart with harmless love arrows, making them fall instantly in love with the first person they see. However, on species with two or more hearts, the arrows can have some serious side effects) - Plumpy (If you find hime in the Plum Woods, he will give you a sugarplum and teleport you back to the beginning of CandyLand) Friendly Entities - K9 (this is the Mark IV version before regeneration) - Adipose (You can not have these as pets, because they are sentient and under protection and law of the Shadow Proclomation) - Non Bipedal Floral Entity (these are eaten by Adipose) - Mr. Mint (He's a companion, but cannot leave Candyland) - Queen Frostine (She's a companion, but cannot leave Candyland) - Gloppy (He's a companion, but cannot leave Candyland) - Jolly (He's a companion, but cannot leave Candyland) - Lolly (She's a companion, but cannot leave Candyland) - Gramma Nut (She's a companion, but cannot leave Candyland) - King Kandy (captured by Lord Licorice until he is saved by The Doctor) - King Frosty Unkown Class Entities - Fungantium (it is possible that these will appear on the Grim, as both the Grim and the home planet of the Fungantium have both been called "a scooby snak of a planet") - Grim Bats (this will appear on the Grim, but it is unkown of their nature - Unamed creature from Zaralok (this creature has not been named, but appears on Zaralok. It looks like a crab) - Member Zombies (the highest posting members on the IKing'sSGC Forums, the ISGC staff, and all the donors get their name on a tombstone in the Grim. It is unkown if these will rise from the graves, as it has only been seen that they have rising hands, and a coffin buried below their tombstone.) - Dinosaurs (there are about ten different dinosaurs, but it is unsure which will be hostile, friendly, and neutral) - TARDIS "critters". Nothing is known about these other than that they live in the TARDIS. - Gingerbread Trees (living). These trees can become alive if you give them plumbleberry juice. They may be hostile as all currently confirmed gingerbread creatures are hostile. - Raxicorricofallipitorian illusion - Time Vortex Entities. These are entities that live in the time vortex, and should be avoided when flying.